The way it was, or the way it is
by Virgil's girl22
Summary: The Hood captures one of the boys and begins draining him in a way the other boys could never imagine. While in the Hood’s hands he visits a different world, it’s so nice, he may not want to return to his real family. From an episode of Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

The way it was,

Or the way it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the thunderbirds, sadly they belong to others.

Summary: The Hood captures one of the boys and begins draining him in a way the other boys could never imagine. While in the Hood's hands he visits a different world, it's so nice, he may not want to return to his real family.

Chapter one

The capture

Twenty year old Virgil Tracy was flying his giant green thunderbird, thunderbird two. His older brother John was on Thunderbird five and had gotten a frantic call for help from an old warehouse in the northern part of Australia. Jeff had asked Virgil to let at least Gordon go with him, but he had said that he would be fine alone.

Virgil landed on the outside of the warehouse as he followed John's directions. There were no flames that he could see, where was the fire? Virgil grabbed his emergency pack and shouldered it. He held his helmet firmly in his hand, and walked towards the door of the warehouse.

As he entered, he knew he had made a terrible mistake by coming alone. The doors slammed shut, and suddenly there was someone standing in front of him.

"Oh, Virgil Tracy, we meet again," the Hood's voice boomed out.

Virgil turned around to run back to thunderbird two, but came face to face with the Hood's hit man. Virgil felt it as the arms gripped him. He fought the best he could but he was too small compared to the man over powering him, he felt the prick as a needle was jammed into his neck, he felt the ropes as they were rapped around his wrists. He felt himself dangling, his full weight was being held by his wrists. Then something happened…

Suddenly Virgil was standing in the middle of a street in front of a two story house. Virgil blinked, he knew this house. He hadn't seen it in ten years, not since his mother had been killed in an accident.

Slowly Virgil went towards the house, he opened the gate on the white picket fence, the gate squeaked on its hinges as it always had when Virgil was a child. His mother had always been on his father to oil it.

Virgil's feet began to pick up speed as he got closer to the door. He reached the door, the door he had opened every day when he came home from school. The same wooden door faded with weather met him, full of memories. It scared him, what was going on? Though some how he made himself reach out towards the door.

Virgil brought up his hand and slowly knocked.

At first nothing happened and Virgil thought about knocking again when the porch light came on. Virgil straightened a little when the door began to open.

The door opened all the way to reveal a tired looking Jeff Tracy.

"Virgil, what are you doing here son?" Jeff asked looking at Virgil with a worried look.

"Well I-," Virgil began but stopped when he saw who stood behind Jeff, "Mom?"

Lucy Tracy looked at her son with a worried look, "Virgil shouldn't you be at school, is everything alright baby?"

"Mom," Virgil said again as he stepped past Jeff and hugged Lucy with all his might.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Lucy asked rubbing the back of Virgil's hair.

"Nothing mom, nothing," Virgil said into her hair. Though he knew that he had to find out what happened, what had the Hood done to him this time. Though at the moment he didn't care, he was just content to be held by his mother.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A different world

Virgil held onto his mother until she gently pulled him away, "Sweetie, you're scaring me."

Virgil looked at his mother then his father, still a little in shock, "Dad, mom, you don't think that a thought, Well- a wish- could-."

"What?" his parents looked confused.

"Forget it," Virgil said as he hugged his mother again.

Virgil?" Lucy said again.

"I'm sorry mom, I just can't believe it, you look beautiful," Virgil said as he once again released her.

Lucy looked at her son with a worried look then looked to Jeff with a questioning look. Jeff shrugged and watched as Virgil walked over to the shelves lined with pictures.

"When I was little was the family ever in an avalanche?" Virgil asked as he started looking at the pictures.

"No never, why?" Jeff asked he was beginning to get worried now.

"I thought we were," Virgil said as he continued to look at the pictures.

There was a picture of the family on the island as the family vacation home; all the boys were in front with Jeff and Lucy standing behind them. Virgil remembered taking that picture he was ten years old that summer, it had been the year before their mother had been killed. Though the pictures didn't stop there, it went on to Scott's graduation from high school; there was a picture of him with all his brothers and a little girl that he didn't know, and a picture with him and their mom and dad. Virgil eyes scanned the rest of the pictures, John's high school graduation and his own. There was a picture of Scott by his airplane the Tracybird. One of Scott's graduating basic training in his Air Force uniform. One of John sleeping on his widow sill by his telescope. One of Alan sitting on their mom's lap. The girl was a lot of the pictures and Virgil couldn't place her. Finally Virgil's eyes landed on the picture of Gordon with his WASP Equipment with a big smile on his face.

Virgil smiled as he picked up the picture frame to take a better look at the picture, "Gordon and his WASP activities."

Lucy smiled, "Yeah, he sure loved that WASP team."

Virgil turned to face them again, "Loved, Gordon's-dead?"

"Virgil, Gordon died in that hydrofoil accident almost a year ago, he died instantly you know that," Jeff said trying to put his hand on his son's forehead.

Virgil dodged his father's hand, "It's okay dad, I'm okay."

"Virgil?" Lucy said.

"Really mom, I'm fine," Virgil said quietly.

"Mommy, why is Virgil here," a voice came from the stairs.

"Virgil just came to say hi sweetie, go on and go back to bed," Lucy said to the girl that appeared at the stairs.

"Okay, good night Virgil," She said as she turned around.

"Yeah, good night," Virgil said with confusion.

"Virgil please tell you remember your little sister's name," Jeff said noticing Virgil had not said her name when he had said good night.

"Oh course I do, it's-," Virgil looked around the room looking for a clue for what the little girl's name could be, his eyes landed on a notebook on the table by the couch, there was a name written across the front of it, Riley. "Riley, it's Riley."

"Good, you had me worried there for a minute," Lucy said with a smile.

"You know what Virgil, I am going to call John and have him come pick you up okay," Jeff said as he reached for the phone but Virgil's hand stopped him.

"Dad no don't do that, I want to stay here, please," Virgil was nearly bagging.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"I just miss it here, you guys don't worry, you go ahead and go to bed, I'll be fine," Virgil said as he sat down on the couch.

"Okay, you know where the blankets are if you get cold, make sure you get some sleep alright?" Jeff said as he headed for the stairs.

"Yes sir," Virgil said as he watched them go.

"We love you," Lucy said with a smile.

"I love you too," Virgil as his parents disappeared upstairs.

Virgil lay down on the couch and started thinking, his mother was alive, something that he had wished ever since he was thirteen. He had a little sister, something that he would have to get use to, Riley, Riley; he had to remember that name. The only thing that he was having trouble with was the fact that Gordon was gone. Suddenly getting a headache he slowly fell asleep as a single tear trailed down his cheek.

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mowing and a

Gravesite visit

Virgil slowly opened his eyes; they came to rest on the frame on the table in front of him. The picture of the family at Christmas by the Christmas tree: Dad, Mom, Scott, John, himself, Gordon, Alan, and Riley. Riley! Virgil sat up and took the picture into his hand, yes it was real, he looked around the room. It looked just like he remembered, the chairs, the couch, the pictures everything, everything was the same as it was when he was a kid.

"Okay, what has the Hood done to me now?" Virgil asked himself movement by the stairs made him turn.

"Hi Virgil," Riley said with a smile.

"Oh hi Riley, you scared me," Virgil said putting a smile on his face he was going to try this and see what happened.

"Sorry, why are you here? I thought you would come with John when he came later," Riley said with confusion. She looked to be about twelve years old, her light red hair went just past her shoulders, her bright green eyes reminded him so much of Gordon.

"I um, missed you guys so much I um, thought I would come early," Virgil said hoping that it would enough for the girl.

"Oh okay, you know I'm always happy to see you big brother," Riley said as she gave Virgil a hug.

"Yeah, me too," Virgil said as Riley skipped into the kitchen Virgil slowly followed.

……………

"Good morning mom," Riley said as she sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Good morning sweetie," Lucy said with a smile.

"Good morning Virgil," Jeff said from his seat at the table.

"Good morning dad," Virgil said as he looked around the kitchen.

"Sit down sweetie, Breakfast will be ready in a minute," Lucy said with a smile.

"What is for breakfast?" Riley asked as Virgil sat down beside her.

"Pancakes," Lucy said as she put a plate in front of Virgil, "Here you go Virgil."

"Thanks mom," Virgil said the first bite melted in his mouth like it did when he was little, making him dwell on the taste, "Mom, these are the best pancakes ever."

"Thank you," Lucy said as she walked back over to the table with the plate of pancakes and handed them to Jeff.

"Thank you sweetheart," Jeff said as he handed a few pancakes to Riley and Alan he nodded to Lucy as she brought the coffee to the table.

"Virgil sweetie, don't get me wrong, your father, brother, sister, and I are thrilled that you're-hanging out her all of sudden," Lucy said Virgil smiled the best he could with his mouth full as Lucy added, "But um, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Class?" Virgil asked.

"At the university," Lucy said getting a little worried.

"Right, Class, at the university, um I don't have any classes today," Virgil said trying to think of something that made sense, then he changed the subject, he took another bite and then got up to look out the window, "You know that lawn looks like it could use some mowing."

"Wait, you what to mow the lawn?" Jeff asked he looked from Virgil's back to Alan who was suppose to mow the lawn there was a hopeful smile on his face.

"Are you kidding, I'd love to mow the lawn," Virgil said not turning around.

"Well then go ahead," Lucy said with a confused smile.

"Yeah son, knock yourself out, some may thing you've never mowed a lawn before," Jeff said also with a confused look.

Virgil gave a sheepish look and then walked towards the door.

"Cool," Alan said with a laugh as he turned to Riley as Virgil walked outside, "I think all that studying has warped his brain."

…………………………………..

Virgil couldn't believe this was happening, but there he was mowing his family's old lawn, waving to the neighbors and nearly mowing over his parent's lawn knob. As he finished the lawn two cars pulled up beside the driveway, one blue, one black, Scott in one John in the other.

"Hey guys," Virgil said as he turned off the mower.

"So this is where you went, why did you come home last night? You missed three classes this morning," John said with a little concern in his voice.

"I um had to see mom and dad, it's hard to explain, but John please don't tell mom and dad I missed any classes, I told them I didn't have any classes today," Virgil said.

"Why did you tell them that?" John asked Scott also had the same question in his eyes.

"It's just- it's hard to explain," Virgil said as he led the way into the house.

"Scott, John it's so good to see you," Lucy said as they walked in, she hugged both of them and whispered into John's ear, "Do you know why your brother came over here in the middle of the night, is everything alright with him?"

John smiled at everyone else and whispered back, "I have no idea, he was fine yesterday."

"Hi boys," Jeff said as entered the kitchen again.

"Scottie, Johnny!" Riley yelled as she jumped into Scott's waiting arms.

"Hey Riley, how's our favorite little sister?" Scott said as John pulled one of her pony tails playfully.

"Yeah right, I'm your only little sister you weirdo," Riley said as she pulled her pony tail out of John's hands.

"Hey guys," Alan said as he came up behind them.

"Hey sprout," Scott said ruffling the boy's curly mop most people called hair.

"Did you guys hear about that rock climbing accident just north of campus," John asked as they sat down.

"Yes how did that end up?" Lucy asked as she passed around the coffee.

"Two kids were killed, along with their mother," Scott said sadly.

"Oh that's so sad," Lucy said.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Virgil asked.

"Three days ago, you know that, it happened during your English class remember?" John said his concern for his brother was slowly growing.

"Where did it happen?" Virgil asked.

"You know where it happened Virgil, What's up?" Scott asked.

"Scottie, humor me," Virgil said.

"It happened on the cliff faces just north of campus, the family was climbing the cliffs and there was a rock slide," Scott said concern showing in his eyes.

"No, we stopped that slide, we saved that family," Virgil said to himself.

"What Virgil?" Scott asked his concern growing looking around he could tell the rest of the family was equally concerned.

"Nothing, you know what, I just remembered something I need to check out at the campus library, I'll be back," Virgil said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Virgil, are you alright?" John asked as he stood up too.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll be back," Virgil said over his shoulder.

…………………………

The Library:

Virgil was at the library for hours, looking up every accident in the past four years. Everything, everyone who he, his brothers and his father had saved with international Rescue were dead, the other avalanche were he had gotten caught in a small enclosure with some kids, all of them had died because he wasn't there to save them. All the rock slides, mud slides, oil fires, everyone they had pulled from all of them were dead.

Virgil's eyes suddenly landed on the story of Gordon's hydrofoil accident.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy age 17 was killed today in an exploding hydrofoil accident. The details are not clear but it appears there were no rescue swimmers close enough to him to get to him in time. The boy is survived by his parents Jeff and Lucy Tracy, four brothers, Scott, John, Virgil and Alan, and one sister Riley. It is terrible to loose someone so young and our thoughts and our prayers go out to the family for their loss."

Virgil couldn't believe what he had just read, no rescue swimmers that was impossible. Virgil took the news paper and put it in his packet and left the library.

…………………….

The Graveyard:

"I'm so confused right now, yesterday we were on the island where you were playing you jokes on everyone, and now you're-well you're not here anymore, the Hood did something, but I don't you what. You know-I like it here though, I love having mom back, and having a little sister is great, but- it's gone Gordon, it's all gone everything we've done, everyone we've saved, their dead, and so are you," Virgil knelt by the gravestone, on the top there was a small picture of Gordon, under it read simply:

Gordon Cooper Tracy,

February 14th 1992-April 14th 2009

A caring son and a loving brother

Gordon you will never be forgotten.

Rest in Peace.

"I love you Gordon, but I can't do it any more, I can't wait around for something to go wrong and have one of you guys pay the price for it. I'm done, I'm sorry Gordon but I'm not holding that responsibility anymore. I don't know what the Hood did to me and I will find out somehow, and maybe someday I'll be able to get back to that world where you are alive. I like it here for now, I love you little brother, rest in peace," and with that Virgil got up and walked out of the cemetery.

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Okay, here are two trivia questions, for those of you who like Thunderbirds, Smallville and Supernatural. The reason I'm doing Supernatural is because this story is based off an episode that I watched a few weeks ago, and Smallville just because I like it. The more answers I get the more likely you have at getting my answer next chapter (the next chapter is the second to last, so I better get a lot of reviews otherwise the update may take a while,) (evil laugh). On to the questions.

**Who is the cutest Tracy** **A:** Scott, **B:** John, **C: **Virgil **D**: Gordon, **E:** Alan or **F**: All of the above.

**Who is the cutest hottie?** **A:** Tom Welling AKA Clark Kent, Smallville **B:** Jensen Ackles AKA Dean Winchester, Supernatural **C:** Jared Padalecki AKA Sam Winchester, Supernatural or **D:** All of the above.

You have the questions, now please, read the chapter and review away.

Chapter four

A relationship that should

Exist

Virgil had not realized how late it had gotten; it was completely dark when he finally reached the house.

"I wonder how long I was gone," Virgil thought to himself as he got to the door, he didn't have a key that he knew of so he knocked lightly.

Scott answered the door, when he saw Virgil his face hardened in anger, "Virgil, where have you been? Mom and Riley were worried sick."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay out that long, I went to the library," Virgil said as he came into the darkened house, Scott reached past him and flipped on the hallway light, Scott's anger surprised Virgil the two of them were as close as any two brothers could be.

"The library closed two hours ago, it's almost eleven o' clock for crying out loud," Scott said.

I went to cemetery on the way home, I had to talk to Gordon," Virgil said as he took off his coat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Virgil, I should have known that's where you were, John and I stopped by there on our way here, it's hard to believe he's been gone a year isn't it?" Scott said his face softened a little.

"Um yeah, look I'm kind of tired Scottie, I think I'm going to get some sleep," Virgil said as he headed for the couch.

"One question Virgil," Scott said putting his hand on his brother's arm.

"What?" Virgil asked looking at his brother again.

"What's up with you?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean Scottie? Nothings up with me," Virgil said with a confused look.

"That's another thing, since when do you call me Scottie? I mean besides birthdays and holidays we don't even talk," Scott asked.

"We don't? Well then we should come home more often then, I mean come on you're my brother," Virgil said looking more confused by the minute but trying not to show it.

"You're my brother, yeah that's what you said you snaked my ATM card, or when you bailed on my air force graduation, or when you hooked up with Rachel Nay," Scott said beginning to get a little annoyed.

Virgil thought for a minute and then said, "Who?"

"John's prom date, on prom night," Scott said with a small smile remembering how John had reacted to that.

Virgil thought about it for a minute and then said mostly to himself, "That does sound like something I would have done before we started IR." "Look Scott I'm sorry about all of that, and I'll apologized to John too if--,"

"No Virgil it's alright, I'm not asking you to change, it's just it looks like the two of us just don't have anything in common." Scott said as he began to walk away.

Virgil grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere, "Yes we do, we do,"

"What?" Scott asked.

"Rescuing people," Virgil said though he had no idea why he was telling Scott this.

"I've never rescued anyone Virgil, don't you think I would have rescued Gordon if I did," Scott said turning back to Virgil with a questioning look.

"Well if it's ever needed some time you should try it, I think you'd be great at it," Virgil said with a smile.

"Right, look it's Riley's birthday tomorrow and we want to be able to get up for her birthday breakfast, so we should probably get some sleep," Scott said as headed for his old room.

"Wait, Riley's birthday's is tomorrow?" Virgil asked.

"Yes Virgil that's why we're here, don't tell me you forgot," Scott said as he once again looked at his brother.

"No I know, good night," Virgil as he headed for the couch again.

"Virgil?" Scott said again.

"What?" Virgil asked.

"Get some rest, alright?" Scott said even though he was mad at Virgil he was still concerned for him.

"Yeah sure," Virgil said as he sat down on the couch and watched his brother go upstairs, the moment he disappeared Virgil shot towards the computer.

……………………………….

About an hour later Scott heard something downstairs, grabbed his old bat from the closet and slowly made his way downstairs. Someone was in front of the computer batting away at the keys, though as Scott got closer he could tell who it was.

"For crying out loud Virgil, you scared me half out of my mind, what are you doing? You should be sleeping," Scott said as he got closer to see what his brother was doing.

"I'm booking a flight," Virgil said as he finished printing off his boarding pass.

"What! To where, why?" Scott asked his words all jumbled together.

"It's hard to explain, it's just something I have to do, listen tell Riley I'm sorry, and that I say happy birthday," Virgil said as he stood up, "Could I use your car? I promise I'll leave it at the airport." Virgil didn't wait for Scott to answer he just picked up the keys where he had seen Scott put them down before.

"Virgil come on, can't this wait?" Scott asked.

"No, this is something I have to do, one more thing, tell mom I love her," Virgil said as he grabbed door.

"Virgil?" Scott said confused and worried.

"I'll see you, Scottie," Virgil said and left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

My Answers to my questions: 1: my answer to this one would have to be C. Virgil with Gordon a very close second. and 2: I'm going to have to say D: all of the above, I mean come on, can you really choose between Tom Welling, Jensen Ackles, and Jared Padalecki? If I absolutely had to choose one it would have to be Tom Welling, with Jensen Ackles bringing up a very close second, and when I say very close, I mean very, very close. Jared is right up there with Jensen, so now do you see why I have to say all of the above? Anyway here's chapter five, enjoy.

Chapter Five

All in his head

Virgil climbed into the car; it was Scott's black impala. As he began to turn on the engine, Scott climbed into the passenger seat.

Virgil stared at him in disbelief, "Get out of the car!"

"I'm going with you," Scott said looking straight ahead.

"No, this is too dangerous, you could get hurt," Virgil said looking seriously at his brother; he knew what the Hood was capable of he may need help but he didn't want to risk his brother's life.

"Yeah and so could you," Scott said looking at his brother.

"Scott-," Virgil began.

"Look Virgil, whatever stupid thing you're about to do, you're not doing it alone, and that's that," Scott said giving his brother a knowing nod.

After what Scott had said to him earlier, Virgil was a little confused, "Why are you doing this?"

Scott sighed and slumped in his seat, "Because-, you're still my brother."

"Fine, Scooter," Virgil said switching to Scott's nickname as he always did before a rescue.

"What are you calling me Scooter for?" Scott asked looking confused.

"You're supposed to say Shorty-," Virgil said.

"What?-." Scott asked his eyebrows coming together.

"Never mind," Virgil said quickly as he started the engine and drove off towards the airport.

…………………………………………….

"One ticket on the next flight to Queensland Australia please," Virgil said as he got to the ticket counter. Scott was parking the car; he knew he had to get him the ticket before he got in.

"Here you go sir," The attendant said as she handed him Scott's ticket.

"Thank you," Virgil said as he pocketed the ticket beside his own.

"Virgil," Scott was by the security line waiting for him.

"Let's go," Virgil said as he landed their tickets to the guards and then led the way to the gates.

……………………………..

Scott was brought out of sleep when a bright light was flashed in his eyes, "What?"

Scott turned to face Virgil who held a small flash light in his hand; he clicked it off with a smile and put it back in his pocket, as he put his jacket back on.

"Where are we?" Scott asked as he looked out the window it was just beginning to get dark so he couldn't see much out the tiny airplane window.

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore," Virgil said with a grin but Scott didn't seem amused, "We're in Australia."

"Australia! Why are we in Australia Virgil?" Scott asked as he followed his brother out of the plane.

"There is someone here in a hide out holding people hostage in a different kind of way then you could ever imagine," Virgil said though how he knew that he had no idea.

"Meaning what Virgil?" Scott asked looking even more confused.

"I don't know yet Scott, just trust me alright?" Virgil said as they reached the door.

"Enjoy your stay sirs," the stewardess said sweetly.

"Thank you," Virgil and Scott said together as they walked out of the plane.

……………………………………….

Scott felt something in his mouth as he woke up again; he reached up and found that it was a plastic spoon. He quickly sat up and yanked it out of his mouth, sputtering.

Virgil laughed in the driver's seat of their rental car, "Scott you've got to stop falling asleep, you're making it too easy."

"You don't have to do anything you know," Scott said as he wiped at his tongue, who knew where that spoon had been.

"I know but I was bored," Virgil said as he came to a stop in front of the warehouse.

"Wait a minute, where are we?" Scott asked as he looked around.

"This is where he is," Virgil said as he undid his seat belt.

"You think someone is in there?" Scott asked looking uneasy.

"I don't think someone is, I know someone is," Virgil said as he got out of the car.

……………………………..

The door squeaked loudly as they opened it. Virgil led the way, staying by the wall this time instead of going straight in.

"Virgil, there's nothing here, what are we doing," Scott said from behind him.

Virgil grabbed him by the arms and said, "Listen Scott, there is someone here and we are going to find him, now just stay behind me and keep your mouth shut."

Just then someone moaned loudly.

"What was that?" Scott hissed.

"I don't know, it came from the other side of the wall," Virgil hissed back

The boys walked around the wall, as they reached the other side they heard another moan. As they got closer they saw that it was a young girl, she was tied to the bars above her head by her wrists, and her dark hair was hanging over her face. There was a needle in each side of her neck, one was draining her blood out into a drainage bag, and the other was pumping some kind of liquid into her.

"Virgil, this girl can't be any older then Alan," Scott said as he gently pulled the hair out of the girl's face.

Virgil sucked in his breath when he got a good look at her, the girl was Tintin.

"Virgil, are you-," Scott began.

"Sh," Virgil hissed, he grabbed Scott and pulled him under the stairway.

They got under the stairs just in time, the Hood came around corner just as Virgil completely got under the stair way.

"How much?" The Hood asked.

His hired man stepped up to Tintin and lifted up the drainage bag and the pumping bag to eye level, "We have over half each, sir."

"Good, pump more of the liquid, she's coming out of the dream wish, and we can't have that now can we?" The Hood said as he walked out again. The hired man did what he was told and walked out after him.

Virgil and Scott slowly made their way back over to Tintin.

"That's what the Hood is doing; he doesn't grant you a wish that's in your mind he just makes you think he has," Virgil said as he looked around the rest of the area. His eyes landed on a flickering light bulb just past the stairs. He walked closer to it and stared at it. Suddenly something began flashing through his head. Himself hanging lifeless, being held up by the ropes around his wrists like Tintin's. Then another flash, a needle in each side of his neck, one draining his blood the other pumping the same liquid as what was being pumped into Tintin. The flash repeat twice before a hand was placed on Virgil's shoulder startling him away from the light.

"Virgil, are you alright?" Scott asked his brother didn't even look at him.

"Scottie, what if I'm like her, what if I'm tied up down here someplace, what if all of this is in my head?" Virgil said fear gripping him.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Okay I lied, there are two more chapters after this, my brother hadn't seen the episode of Supernatural that I took this from and when we watched it on tape, I saw a few things that I had forgotten about, like this chapter for example. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Six

Ninety Percent Sure

"That's what he's doing, he's draining our blood and replacing it with this stuff, and he's doing it slowly because he knows that we can't live on this stuff alone. He's slowly killing us," Virgil said as he looked up at Tintin.

"No Virgil, it makes no sense, how would you know about this place?" Scott said as he put his hand on his brother's arm trying to put him towards the door.

"I came here, they grabbed me here, I have to be down here somewhere," Virgil said as he looked around again.

"Virgil okay, you were right I was wrong, you're not crazy, but we need to get out of here fast, that guy could come back," Scott said as he pulled Virgil towards the door.

Virgil threw off Scott's arm, Scott turned to him and gave him a "What are you doing" look. Virgil looked at him a little longer before saying, "I don't think you're real."

Scott looked at Virgil with a very confused look, he ran up and grabbed Virgil by the arms, "Virgil, you feel that? I'm real, you're not dreaming, I'm real and if we don't hurry that guy is going to come back and kill us for real now come on please."

"There's one way to be sure," Virgil said pulling out his extra long pocket knife.

"Whoa, Virgil what are you doing?" Scott said as he saw the knife flash in front of him.

"It's an old wives tale, if you're about to die in a dream you wake up," Virgil said gripping the knife in his left hand.

"No that's crazy alright," Scott said as he tried to take the knife from his brother.

"Maybe," Virgil said as he looked at his brother holding the knife firmly.

"You're going to kill yourself, whoa, okay, okay," Scott said backing off when Virgil put the knife closer to him.

"Or I'm going to wake up," Virgil said holding the knife at eye level, "One or the other."

"This isn't a dream, alright, I'm here with you now, and you are about to kill yourself Virgil," Scott said as he tried to talk his brother down.

"No I'm pretty sure," Virgil said still holding that knife at arms length, "Like ninety percent sure, but I'm sure enough."

Virgil began to bring the knife up as Scott yelled, "Wait!"

Virgil looked around, suddenly the whole family was there in the warehouse, their parents, John, Alan, Riley, and they surrounded Virgil as Scott began to speak.

"Why did you have to keep digging?" Scott asked as the rest of the family got closer, "Why couldn't you leave well enough alone? You were happy."

Their mom stepped in front of Virgil and smiled, "Put the knife down honey."

Virgil tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "You're not real. None of it is."

"It doesn't matter," Lucy said with smile.

"What?" Virgil asked confused.

It's still better then anything you had, we are together again, a family, let's go home please" Lucy said as she ran her fingers through Virgil's wavy brown hair.

"I'll die. Whatever the Hood is doing to me, he'll drain the life out of me in a couple days," Virgil said now knowing that he was going to have to choose.

"Sweetie here with us it will feel like a lifetime, I promise, no more fear of losing your brothers, no more pain, just love, comfort and safety. Virgil please come home, get some rest," Lucy said with a smile.

"You don't have be afraid of losing us anymore, you can watch us live full lives," John said.

"You have me now too," Riley said with a smile.

"What about Gordon?" Virgil asked not letting go of the knife.

"Gordon knew that risks of the hydrofoil, he died doing what he loved, he's at peace now," Jeff said as he stood by Scott.

"You can graduate, and put your own name on your paintings and piano pieces you write, you don't have to hide anymore," Alan said with a smile.

Virgil looked around at his family again his eyes fell on Scott who gave him a sad smile, as he said, "Why is it our responsibility to save everyone, haven't we done enough? Virgil I'm bagging you, give me the knife."

Virgil couldn't hold back the tears anymore one escaped down his cheek; he looked at the floor and then looked up at his family once more. He looked at his dad who gave him a smile, John nodded and smiled, Alan had a sad smile for him, Riley grinned at him, Scott just looked at him and nodded at the knife, then he looked at his mother her blue eyes and blond hair, her smile. Virgil wished he could look at her forever but he couldn't he knew what he had to do.

Virgil looked at his whole family one more time and then his eyes landed on Scott, he was begging Virgil with his eyes, Virgil shook his head slightly, "I'm sorry." And with that he plunged the knife into his stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Auntie M'

"I'm sorry," Virgil said as he plunged the knife into his stomach.

-------------------------------------

"Virgil!" Scott's voice sounded throughout Virgil's head, it faded and then there was nothing, had he been wrong did he kill himself after all… Suddenly another voice began calling him. It wasn't Scott; it was higher in pitch, though he still sounded just as worried as Scott had a second ago.

"VIRGIL, Virgil!" Virgil felt someone grip his arm and gently shake him, "Virgil come on, come on wake up. Wake up Virgil!"

Virgil moaned and opened his eyes; a blurry figure swam in front of him, a figure with red hair!

Virgil blinked, trying to clear his vision, "Gordon?"

"Hey, hey," Gordon said relief spreading across his face, "Scott, over here!"

Virgil closed his eyes but was roused again when someone gently shook him; he opened his eyes for them to fall upon a clearer looking Scott.

"Virgil, hey," Scott said lifting Virgil's head so he could see his brother's eyes.

Virgil gave a weak smile and closed his eyes again, "Auntie M', there's no place like home."

Gordon gripped Virgil's shoulder, and Scott gave into a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I thought we lost you there for a second," Scott said as he reached up and as gently as possible began pulling out one of the needles in his brother's neck.

"You almost did," Virgil said through gritted teeth.

Scott finally was able to get the needle out completely and Gordon took out the one on the other side of Virgil's neck.

"Okay, let's get you down," Gordon said as he pulled out his knife.

Gordon began to cut the ropes around his brother's raw wrists, as he cut through it, Virgil's legs gave away and he would have fallen if Scott hadn't been there to catch him.

"Whoa, easy Virgil I got you," Scott as he gently eased Virgil to the ground so he and Gordon could get a better grip on him.

"Where's the Hood?" Virgil asked as Scott supported him from behind.

"The Hood did this to you?" Scott asked lifting Virgil's head again.

Virgil nodded.

Scott gripped Virgil's arm even harder when he saw his brother nod, Gordon knelt down beside them, his face was red with anger, so red in fact you couldn't see where his skin stopped and his hair began.

"Scott we can't let him get away with this!" Gordon said as he stood up.

"Whoa, easy Van Dam, right now we have a brother to worry about," Scott as he put Virgil's arm around his shoulders and gently lifted him.

"Yeah you're right," Gordon said grabbed Virgil's other arm.

"Wait guys-we can't leave yet- we can't-we can't leave her," Virgil said trying to get out of his brothers arms nearly falling in the process; his legs just would not support him.

"Easy Virgil what are you talking about?" Scott asked as he pulled Virgil's arm over his shoulder again.

"Over there, by the wall," Virgil said trying to point.

"Gordon, hold onto him for second," Scott said making sure Gordon had a good hold on Virgil before letting go.

Scott walked toward the wall with Gordon and Virgil slowly following. Scott didn't have to go very far before he saw her.

"Oh, my gosh Tintin!" Scott rushed over to the girl that he and most of his brother's considered a little sister. From where he had been it looked as if she was dead, hanging lifeless by the ropes that bound her wrists. Like Virgil she had a needle in each side of her neck. Her dark hair was so matted she was hardly recognizable. Scott's eyes began to tear as he gently put his hand to her neck searching for a pulse. To his surprise and relief, he found one. "She's still alive, Gordon do you have the knife?"

Gordon gently lowered Virgil to the floor, as soon as Virgil was safely on the ground; Gordon reached into his pocket and handed the knife to Scott.

Scott took it and sliced through the ropes, Tintin flopped like a rag doll into Scott's arms. As gently as possible Scott took out the needles that were slicing into the girl's neck. Before Gordon could stop him, Virgil crawled over to Scott and Tintin, placed once of his hands over Tintin's, "We're here Tintin, you're going to be okay, we're all going to be okay."

Scott touched Virgil's shoulder gently, "Let's get out of here little brother."

Virgil nodded as he felt Gordon beside him again gently lifting him up, putting his arm over his shoulder again. Scott lifted Tintin and then turned back to his brothers.

"Virgil, Gordon can't carry you, do you think you can walk with his help?" Scott asked he was noticing that Virgil was having trouble keeping his eyes open, he knew that Gordon with his back the way it was would never be able to lift Virgil even though he was small.

"I can make it, Scott," Virgil said with a weak smile.

"Then let's get out of here before the Hood gets back Gordon and I can't take him alone." Scott said as he headed for the door, Gordon and Virgil slowly followed.

Slowly they reached the plane, and as they did Virgil finally felt how tired he really was. "Gordon?"

"Virgil are you alright?" Gordon asked, though Virgil didn't hear him as he gave into the darkness once more.


End file.
